


Thrown Off

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, General!Michael, M/M, Prince!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Michael are thrown off by each other





	Thrown Off

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr 
> 
> Written for the Arranged Marriage square on my Lucifer Bingo Card

“Permission to speak bluntly?” Prince Lucifer of the Eastern Kingdom asked his father.

“Do you speak any other way?” King Charles asked with a wry smile.

“Marrying me off to the pompous, self righteous, holier than thou General Michael is a bad decision and I will run away from the altar, change my name and flee the Kingdom if you go through with this folly,” Lucifer threatened.

“You're going to be under an armed guard, and it's a good match,” the King informed his son. 

“WHERE is it a good match?” Lucifer asked. “In Hell? Purgatory? Some nameless dimension? An alternate universe where there's actually Valkyries?” 

“You're so dramatic,” Charles sighed. “The General is not a bad man.” 

“You only say that because he genuflects and pontificates in a way that pleases you,” Lucifer grumbled, crossing his arms over his ice blue doublet. “There's better men out there for me.” 

“Not so,” Charles said kindly. “Trust me, Lucifer. You'll grow to love him.” 

“HA!” Lucifer laughed. “That's a good jest, Dad. Really. Such a good jest. I'm going to remember that and laugh.” 

Charles sighed. “Everything will be fine, son.” 

“Sure. Everything will be better if there was a way I could remove the jousting pole from his-” 

“I do hope that I'm not intruding,” General Michael said softly.

“Not at all, Michael,” Charles said warmly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes behind his father's back.

“You should have more respect for your father, your Highness,” Michael chided. 

“I have respect for my father, General,” Lucifer replied back coolly.

“I believe that I need the chamber pot,” Charles said, fleeing the room.

The two betrothed looked at each other before Lucifer sniffed. “What did you want?” 

“To talk,” Michael said. “Is it against the law to talk to my betrothed?” 

“Oh so now you want to talk,” Lucifer said with another eye roll. He firmly didn't notice how the rich grey of Michael's doublet complimented him nicely, or how wonderfully handsome the general was. Nope. “Which will end up in another lecture about respect or some other thing.” 

Michael winced. “Perhaps I've been too judgemental when it comes to your personality,” he said. “I want to make this work. For your father's sake if nothing else.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Of course you only want to do it to appease him,” he said bitterly. 

“Look, I'm not pleased with this whole. . . arranged marriage thing,” Michael admitted. “Call me progressive or whatever, but I believe in a proper wooing and marrying for love not for. . .gain.” 

“That makes two of us,” Lucifer said. “Unfortunately a Prince has no choice in who he marries.” he shrugged. “What is love even? That's a peasants reality and a Prince's fantasy.” 

“I know this is difficult for you,” Michael said.

“No, no you don't,” Lucifer said angrily. “If you had wanted to, you could marry whomever you want. And I can't. And above all, I have to marry  _ you.  _ You, with your holier than thou attitude and your stiffness and your “Yes Sire” this and your “Yes Sire” That. Good Heavens, do you even have an original thought?” he gestured wildly. 

“I do!” Michael protested. “Your Highness,” he added. 

“Stars alive!” Lucifer shouted. “How do you expect us to be  _ husbands _ if you're still calling me YOUR GODDAMN HIGHNESS?!”

“We aren't husbands yet,” Michael replied shortly. 

“In a fortnight,” Lucifer snapped, “we will be wed. The  _ least  _ you can do is call me by my Christian name instead of my TITLE.” 

“It's not proper,” Michael said. “You are my Prince that I've sworn to protect.” 

“We are afiancéd,” Lucifer said. “And we are in private. Why are you so scared of saying my name?” 

“I'm not!” Michael said in alarm. “I just don't feel it's proper.” 

“Michael,” Lucifer said seriously. “Don't make me order you to call me by name.” 

Michael swallowed. 

“Do I need to?” Lucifer asked. 

“You're so goddamn stubborn,” Michael growled. It definitely sent a shiver down Lucifers spine. 

“Good thing that I am,” Lucifer said in an almost pleased tone. 

“I don't know whether to kiss you or throw you off the parapet,” Michael groaned. 

“Can I choose?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael stared at him in shock.

“What? For all your faults you are attractive. Certainly attractive enough to attract any maiden or young man to your bed.” There was a bitter tone in the prince's voice. 

The General strode over to his Prince and cupped his face. “And I will be in your bed every night until we pass. And that is my promise to you,” he whispered. “Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked up into dark jade eyes and nodded. “I'll hold you to that,” he said. “I've no qualms about murdering you even as a King.” 

Michael chuckled. “Of that I have no doubts my Prince,” he whispered. “May I kiss you?” 

“Gladly,” Lucifer breathed. 

And as their lips met in their first kiss, hope sparked that maybe King Charles was correct. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!!


End file.
